User blog:Sirin of the Void/PE Proposal - Micah Bell
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867425 So you know Rockstar Games? That company that made GTA? They also made a game like eight years ago named Red Dead Redemption that got pretty popular. A month ago a sequel was released, and it lost GOTY to Fortnite. Yeah. Anyway, the game is about a gang lead by Dutch van der Linde during the late 1800's and early 1900's, a robber and criminal, and how the gang tries surviving while law enforcement and other gangs try capturing them. Now, today's candidate is actually a member of the Dutch van der Linde gang, but by no means a heroic one. Meet Micah Bell, a sociopathic hitman and later informant for the Pinkerton Detective Agency who are trying to capture the gang. CHARACTER'S TRAITS Micah Bell, even before he is revealed as an informant and traitor, is the most sadistic and nasty member of the gang, being the only racist person in it and often bullying other members because of their race or gender. He corrupts Dutch himself into doing the wrong decisions for his own good as well. CRIMES After the O'Driscoll gang rape a woman named Sadie Adler, and the van der Linde gang find her, Micah taunts and abuses her while she's traumatized, which angers the rest of the gang; getting into a fight with two innocents while playing a card game and then killing both of them in the process; after being arrested for the aforementioned murders, he kills a cellmate while escaping prison; massacring an entire town after he escaped the prison just so that he could get his favorite guns; killing his old friend and his wife during the massacre; staging a bunch of failed robberies and other missions so that the Pinkerton Detective Agency, which he is working for, can more easily capture them, and whenever someone dies because of it, he shrugs it off as nothing; indirectly causing the death of corrupt businessman Leviticus Cornwall; constantly abusing the gang's dog Cain and implied to have killed it later in the game; manipulating Dutch into going insane; killing nearly every member of the gang in the end; during the epliogue, he is wanted for nearly killing an entire family for no reason. HEINOUS STANDARD This is a hard one, as the two games have a pretty high heinous standard. The two current P.E.'s are Colonel Agustin Allende and Forrester (Forrester doesn't have a page here though), but I'd say Micah has less resources than Allende and more resources than Forrester, so he stands out with that I'd say. Besides, he's probably the most personal villain in the series, being hated by everyone and directly or indirectly responsible for almost every gang member's death. REDEEMING QUALITIES Nope. He's just a petty sadist. He doesn't care for Dutch and is merely using his sanity slippage to his own advantage so that he won't be killed or exposed as a traitor. SYMPATHY Hell no. Even his own brother, who has become a respectable person, fears Micah and sends a message to him that he doesn't want him near. CONCLUSION Despite the high heinous standard, I'd say his sadism is enough to make him count, so I'm gonna say 'yes'. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals